Obsession
by DoomedfromtheStart
Summary: I don't like summaries. Rated for a reason. Gore, violence and lemon .Warnings will be in chapters. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Slight AU with change in technology, aka Cds and such**.

**Warnings: Some mentions of Gore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Grey clouds had gathered over Konoha as thunder filled the silence and lightning illuminated the sky. Depressing rain pelted the ground with vengeance and the trees guarding the hidden village were shaking because of the mighty wind. Darkness curled and caressed the village except for one building that was like a bright beacon, the hospital.

Sakura slowly walked down the hallway of the intensive care unit. She wore a black long-sleeved top, green denim mini skirt with black tights and green high heels. A shiver of apprehension coiled around her spine as she pulled her pure white doctor's jacket closer to her. Her next patient had been a victim of the Akatsuki, an unfortunate man who couldn't pay his debts so he paid with his flesh.

His charts provided an insight to what hell he had suffered through. His spine had been severed, he had been forced to swallow acid so his esophagus had been burned and his stomach had raptured, his fingers had been hacked off along with his toes, his teeth had been ripped out as well as his tongue, his eyes had been removed and his chest had been cut opened and his ribs broken.

Unfortunately for the man, a high dose of adrenalin had kept him awake and alive. She took several calming breathes before entering the sterile room. On the white hospital sheets lay a man his hands feet and face had been bandaged but his red blood still soaked through. His stomach contents had slowly been drained from his chest cavity then repaired along with his esophagus. his chest had been crudely sewn together but Sakura could still see his twisted ribs beneath his transparent skin.

Sympathy overwhelmed her as she carefully and unhurriedly changed the bandages from his left hand. Five bloody stumps lay in place of his fingers . Sakura felt herself cringe before getting on with her work. Next she changed the bandages around his eyes, his sockets dull and empty. After changing all the man's bandages she moved on to knitting his ribs back together which caused the man to gasp out in pain causing her to jump.

After healing his bones she moved on to his pale skin rejoin the flesh, muscles and tiny visible veins. Finishing that Sakura replaced his IV and documented her work before leaving with a sense of gratefulness. She loved helping people, no matter who they were but sometimes it was like a horror movie had come to life and that frightened her. Knowing what people could do to others for a lousy dollar.

-( new scene )-

Deep within a forest where the trees twisted into the dark skies, sat an old mansion. Decaying of its foundation and weather stricken it provided the luxuries of which any S- Class criminal group would need.

Inside the ancient mansion, on the very top floor in a dark depressing room lay an exposed beautiful woman. Her ivory flesh illuminated by the tiny amount of moonlight. Her onyx curls surrounded her pale face like a halo. With her plump lips opened slightly and her lifeless raven eyes staring at a decaying wall. Her throat was jaggedly slit, her blood trickled down her shoulders like a grotesque necklace.

A man sat next to her silk pooled at his naked waist. His long midnight hair sticking to his sweaty and bloodied back. His dull raven eyes turned to the naked body beside his, as he intently watched the crimson pour down her neck. A sense of greater satisfaction over came him and once again he felt alive.

_"That was funnn." _A rough voice purred from inside his head.

"Hn." He responded to the large black cat that lay lazily on its back, behind gilded iron bars. His vermilion markings the only visible colour in the plaguing darkness.

_"You're no fun."_

" Shut up."

_"Ah my human, your old age must be getting to you, I think you need to find a more permanent plaything. One that fits both of our needs, let's make a list, okay now she'll have to know how to cook, cause you know I like food, she has to be strong, now what else, what else, oh good in bed and she has to be able to bear lots of cubs. But most importantly she'll have to be able to put up with that one answer response of yours, your mood swings and your looks." _The ten tailed cat said.

"Hn." He said blocking out the demon.

-( new scene )-

The midday sun shone over the hidden village of the sand. The heat swirled around the dry earth and made life unbearable for one blonde knuckle headed ninja, who constantly complained about the sun.

Naruto's blonde hair was stuck to his forehead by his excessive sweat. A small trickle of blood ran down his arm from a small slice. A wave of sand formed out of nowhere and tried to crush him but he successfully dodged. Dodging all the small arrows made of sand, he jumped into the middle of the training ground. "Ha ha you missed me, I knew I was better than you Gaara. Admit defeat and then we can eat."

-( new scene )-

Sakura lay wide awake in her bed turning to her left side she watched slowly as the minutes ticked by on her digital clock. Getting up she looked out the window to see heaven's tears still falling. Getting out of her cold bed she slipped on a pair of black mini shorts, zipped up a red crop top, laced up black knee-high boots with high heels and tugged on her worn leather gloves.

Walking down the creaky stairs to her basement she flipped a switch and dim light flooded the worn room. Going to the corner she switched on her cd player and put in Metallica. The aggressive music made adrenaline seep into her bloodstream. Going to the center of the room she started to kick the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Repeating several simple kata over and over again.

-( new scene )-

Tsunade sat in her office sorting through all the war strategies that Shikamaru came up with. She was stressed the criminal group Akatsuki had become more active and aggressive over the past month. The group had recently overthrown Orochimaru with Sasuke's help. The Uchiha brat had just recently began to think about family, teaming up with his older brother to become, an insanely ruthless not to mention an unstoppable force.

Groaning as the slight pain in between her eyes blossomed into a nasty headache she took a deep gulp of saké and placed the empty bottle on her messy desk. Spinning her chair around she looked out into the storming village and a nauseous feeling grew in her stomach.


	2. It's Not a Good Job to be a Spy

_"Italic"_= Sakura's dream.

_-(START)-_

_Sakura awoke feeling dazed, standing up she looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. The smell of the corroding ground beneath her assaulted her sense of smell, making her feel sick. Walking down the gloomy hallway she came to a large door, that had the Uchiha crest proudly displayed._

_She opened the door and stepped inside the spacious room, in her direct line of vision was an aristocratic man with a mane of raven locks and menacing Sharingan eyes. He sat on a throne made of bones and thorny scarlet roses decorated the sharp edges. On his right side stood a petite female adorned in a short strapless leather dress, black high heels with silver spikes on the heels, a silver spiked bracelet and a ruby and onyx necklace that depicted the Sharingan._

_The thing that made Sakura panic was the woman standing arrogantly beside him was her,or at least it looked like her. She hadn't notice before but the Akatsuki members were gathered around the couple their heads bowed in respect._  
_In the centre of the room was a strong figure bent over on the ground wheezing for breathe. He, she assumed, was covered in dried blood and mud. The only clean part of his person was identifiable blond hair that chaotically stuck up in every direction. Sakura gasped at the realization. Lifeless sky blue eyes looked up at her and Naruto smiled slightly._

_The imitation her walked over to Naruto's weak form, a metallic shine, a half scream and then a wave of red. Sakura fell to her knees as she watched herself kill her own brother. The imitation locked eyes with her. Vile climbed up her throat as she saw her dead green eyes and proud smirk. Pain filled her heart and she was blinded by white light._

_-( new scene )-_

_She stood disoriented in the doorway of an antediluvian temple. Marble walls were engraved with elegant ancient script and dark granite pillars reached heavenwards. Walking to the middle of the temple she saw, way into the distant moving figures. Running towards them she came to a halt._

_Rows upon rows of dainty chairs were set up and filled with faceless people, she slowly walked down the aisle looking around at the peculiar sights. A bright light shone in front of her and Sakura's attention was focused on the spot, the same handsome man stood in a dark tuxedo. Beside him was her look-alike._

_Her twin was wearing a long white dress that was intricately decorated with white leaves and flowers. The dress had a chiffon tail and was stunningly beautiful. Lace gloves covered her hands and red shoes with glittery soles hid her feet. Large rubys_ _hung from her ears. She carried a bouquet of white, red and pink cypress flowers and in her short straight bubblegum pink hair was a crown of roses, black as the darkest night._

_"I do."_

_"I do."_

_Then they kissed passionately and Sakura felt disgust as she watched her Doppelganger._

_-( new scene )-_

_Suddenly a cage appeared from out of no where, one blazing scarlet eye and one dull grey eye stared intently at her vulnerable form. Rows of sharp fangs appeared and snapped shut around her._

-( new scene )-

Sakura's viridian eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up her breathing ragged. Wiping the sweat off her forehead she looked around her room. The sun had yet to come out so there was still a slight dark shade, looking at the clock beside her bed she sluggishly lay backdown and slowly regained control of her breathing.

-( new scene )-

Deep underground below the diseased foundations of the old mansion that was hidden by the crowded forest was a man decorated with many piercings. His dull light purple ringed eyes stared over at the holographic members of his organization.

A deep sense of dread washed over the god like man as the juvenile member of the Akatsuki came running down the stairs. His orange mask hiding his truly terrifying identity. His high-pitched giggles echoing in the dank room.

"So why the fuck are we here?" Hidan asked breaking the silence that had oozed into the cavern.

"We are here to discuss the invasion plans of Konohagakure." Pain spoke his intimidating tone echoing around the walls.

"So when are we hic attacking hic that path-hic-etic village." Kisame asked obviously drunk as he slurred every second word and a prominent purple blush on his radiated from his stoic partner Itachi who had a scowl on his pretty face.

"We will attack the useless village within the month. We will leave the village in ruins by decapitating their leader,destroying their hope and taking their precious Jinjuriki." Pain smirked taking satisfaction in his cruel plans. His smirk however quickly faded as the dark presence of the immortal Uchiha weighed down on him.

"Wh-whatss w-wr-wrongg?" Kisame asked before releasing a huge burp.

" I need everyones full attention, I'm only going to say this once, it's my pleasure to introduce the real Akatsuki leader, Uchiha Madara." Pain spoke with a reluctant tone. He stepped aside as Tobi sprung up out of nowhere, scaring Hidan who wasnt paying attention.

"Pssh, that's Tobi, we knw he aint an Uchiha, un." Deidara shouted.

Tobi laughed his immature tone a mocking to his true self, his cruelty and evil intentions. "Now, now Deidara you should really hold your tongue. Especially if you have no idea what you're talking about." He said his voice different, his words spoken with a loathsome sound. A gloved hand reached to his hideously bright mask, the Akatsuki members leaned forward in anticipation. He tugged the mask off to expose his aristocratic face and his intimidating sharigan that shone with an insane joy.

A man dressed in black slowly snuck out of the damp room, crawling through the small hole in the corner. He returned to the kitchen area picking up a sharp knife to continue cutting the lump of fresh raw meat. His critical eyes watched the other workers in the room. He waited patiently, carefully looking for his next opportunity to leave without being noticed.

He found his moment only twenty minutes later and he slipped away unnoticed. He retreated to the darkest corner in the mansion slipping a small radio out from his pocket. His heart thudded against his rib cage while his blood pounded in his ears. His sweaty fingers trembled over the small button. "Lady War Hero, come in this is Large Spider, repeat this is Large Spider."

"This is Lady War Hero here, have you got any new information." A feminine voice replied.

"Yes, Uchiha Madara is the real leader of the Akatsuki, I repeat Uchiha Madara is the Akatsuki leader."A tsking noise sounded from behind him as two disheartening shadows fell over him. He turned quickly drawing one of his hidden kunai.

"And what do you think you can do with that?" The Uchiha asked, mocking the scared man.

"Fight." The scared man grunted out before throwing caution to the wind and charging at the taller man.

-( new scene )-

A sickening crack and hideous laughter was all Tsunade heard before the sound of static.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note.

Firstly thank you to anyone who has read my story, reviwed, favourited and/or is following it.

A few notes about my story:

***** It's slightly AU, with things like CDs, CD players, DVD players, DVDs and ipods.

*****Tobi and Madara are the same person.

* Chapter 3 with all it's gore, should be up by October 20th.

Imaginary cookies for anyone who knew that Cypress Flowers and Black Roses symbolized death.

Thanks for reading,

DoomedfromtheStart.


	4. Torture is Awfully Fun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: **Gory scenes.

The man awoke in a room where no light dared enter, the blackness strangled him and deprived him of his highly tuned senses. He tried to move his hands to hinder the blood pouring from his misshapen nose. However he found them immobilized by some type of wire, that cut into his sensitive wrists making blood soak to the surface.

The sound of creaking made his head turn in every possible direction. Taking deep calming breathes he tried to stop the panic from rising in his body. Unfortunately his usually rational mind wasn't functioning properly and fear controlled him. The sound of unintelligent whispers filled his ears before the voices turned into piercing shrieks. His nasty screams echoed through the rotting mansion as he tried to block the ugly shrieks in his ear.

Pein silently watched the captured spy as he struggled to escape from the simple genjutsu. His light purple orbs held disinterest as the boredom inside him grew. He couldn't wait for the man to break free of this effortless torture because then, the real fun could begin. Then he could mutilate, maul and destroy the man anyway he wanted to,he knew blood would splatter his face and feed the ground, he wore a sadistic smile on his pierced face at the disturbing thoughts.

-( new scene )-

The silvery clouds eclipsed the cerulean sky, making the village appear bleak. The townspeople went about their usually routine though with less enthusiasm. The little kids made the only joyfully noise as they chased each other through the puddles that were scattered on the soaking wet ground.

Sakura smiled as she watched the little kids play while leisurely making her way to the Hokage's tower. Once inside the building she was escorted by a smiling Shizune into Tsunade's office. The pinkette took a seat opposite the Hokage's big oak desk, which was amazingly tidy with only a small stack of paperwork. The older woman sat with her chin resting on her hands. Her amber eyes held the look of concern as she released a big sigh.

"Sakura, I have an s-class retrieval mission for you. My opinion of you wont change if you refuse, however you need to understand the dangers of this mission. The Akatsuki are a ruthless group and you've successfully treated several of their victims. This is the reason I chose you, because of your understanding of the lengths of their brutality and I know you wont rush in without thinking." Tsunade said.

"I understand their savageness and I accept this mission. I wont let you down." Sakura said happy that she finally got to leave the village that was causing her to be on edge.

-( new scene )-

A manically smile stretched on Pein's face as the spy finally dispelled the genjutsu. His struggling had cause the wire, binding his wrists together, to sink deep into his flesh, causing small blood vessel to break and blood to drip to the ground. Pein picked up his torture kit at his feet and placed it lovingly on the ground beside the spy. Obsessively clean metal objects shined up at him. Pleasure filled him as he looked at his new canvas, he could see his beautiful gory masterpiece now. Hunks of flesh hanging limply from bone, severed blood vessels spewing blood and bones broken before being scattered around like an elegant mosaic.

-( new scene )-

The full ashen moon brightened the cloud camouflaged sky and the scarce stars contributed somewhat to. Sakura paced around her small bedroom having laid out her gear for the next morning and finished packing her bag. Her mission scroll clutched firmly in her hand, her knuckles deadly white. She had to retrieve a spy, whether he was dead or alive. She knew he would most likely be dead, the hardest part was she knew the spy personally,Michio Itou. His wife Momoe was going to be devastated and his young son Yuya who had been her patient, he was going to be heart-broken.

Sakura heaved a sigh as she prepared for a restless sleep. In her opinion morning couldn't come sooner enough. Her pillow was to cold to rest her head on and her blankets seem to have a mind of their own as they constricted her movement much like a deadly snake.

-( new scene )-

Pein took out one of his razor-sharp kunai, he tested the point and found to his satisfaction that blood welled up to the small incision made on his finger. Grabbing the spy's right arm he gleefully flayed the man's arm exposing the red muscles. The man's sobs loudly echoing in the room with Pein's chilling laughter to create a hideous melody.

Next Pein took the man's left thumb, moving the limb towards the mans palm, he quickly brought it upwards snapping the mans tiny bones. A joyful laugh excited his sadistic lips as the man screamed. He snapped the man's fingers loving the sounds of agony coming from the spy. He lovingly picked up several long senbon, their pointed tips coloured red. He pushed the sebons deep under the mans radius bone, one at a time.

The red poison flowed freely into the spy's blood flow. He released terrifying screams as the burning started slow but built in intensity. The fire spread through his body causing his ashen skin to turn an ugly red. Sore blisters broke out on his skin and blood started to travel up his oesophagus making it hard for him to breath as he coughed up large amounts of red. Pein giggled happily at the poisons effect.

-( new scene )-

The sun's radiance couldn't pierce through the colourless dawn. While the birds cheerful chirping couldn't brighten the atmosphere. Sakura sluggishly got out of bed and changed out of her comfortable pyjamas to her ninja gear. Pulling on a mid drift bearing camo top over a red long-sleeved fishnet top. She slipped on mini camo shorts before lacing up her black knee-high boots with a sharp heel. She tugged on her worn leather gloves before stretching getting her blood to flow strongly into her veins and her body ready for the long day ahead. She picked up her bag and iPod before exiting her house. Putting her headphones in she let Marilyn Manson's song soothe its way into her head.


	5. A Mission and a Red Panda

Sakura nimbly leaped from tree to tree in the blooming forest, her attentive senses picking up the flamboyant birds sweet melody and the chipmunks cheerful chatter. The soft breeze filled with the delicate scent of the vivacious wild flowers gave her a feeling of calm though the woods screamed serenity, she knew never to let her guard down as evil lurked in every crevice of the world.

She was hopeful that she would be able to infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Grass before sunset and without detection. Sakura was positive she could do this as the village consisted mainly of vegetation, but underestimating the enemy could prove to be a deadly mistake. So she knew she had to be a shadow, overlooked and silent if she was to succeed.

-( new scene )-

Madara stood in front of the mutilated spy, his gorgeous face scrunched into an aggravated expression. "Your name is Michio Itou correct." He asked his velvet voice soothing its way inside the spy's unstable mind.

"Yes." The spy stated quietly without thinking.

"I see, now you wouldn't want anything to happen to your wife or son would you. So just tell me what I want to know and nothing unfortunate will happen to your family." Madara threatened in a callous way. A twisted smirk beautifying his regal face.

"Don't hurt them you bastard." The spy hissed jerking his body around trying to escape, momentarily forgetting his agony and concentrating on killing the evil man in front of him.

"I wont as long as you provide me with the information I need." The aristocratic Akatsuki member said.

"Never, I am and always will be loyal to my village." The spy growled his teeth bared as a show of strength when in reality he knew he was dead.

"Such a shame." Madara said mockingly, his fist colliding with the man's face. Before his foot swung rapidly sideways hitting the man painfully in the ribs, sending the spy flying backwards. Upon landing the time-worn wooden chair he was trapped on splintered and implanted themselves in his back.

-( new scene )-

Swirls of orange and pink enhanced the beauty of the sun sinking beneath the horizon. Sakura rested gently on a giant wild mushroom that were widespread in the village hidden in grass. Pulling out her green summoning scroll that was edged with red, she bite her thumb and traced her blood along the length of the scroll. Out of a cloud of grey smoke appeared a small red panda. The red panda's black eyes looked up at Sakura begging her for a pat.

" Its been awhile, did you still like my tail cause I like my tail. I also like my face, do you, huh, huh case I do." It tweeted wrapping it's tail around his body.

"Yes Natsuo, I still like your tail." Sakura sighed. "But I need you to find the Akatsuki base."

"Will they like my tail." Natsuo asked cleaning his wild stripped tail, pride in his eyes.

"No. Remember you are a tracking animal, you're not meant to be seen. Otherwise you'll get hurt and I don't want that." Sakura stated.

"But if I can't be seen how will they appreciate how great my tail and me is." Natsuo whined.

"Just please find the Akatsuki base and I'll give you all the bamboo you want." Sakura said trying not to get irritated.

"I suppose the bamboo will help my brilliant coat, not that it needs help." Natsuo said after a moments consideration before he gracefully scrambled up a towering tree and disappearing.

-( new scene )-

Blood trickled down his knuckles as Madara stepped out of the prison. His sadistic smirk plastered on his face as his eyes shined red with blood lust. He had enjoyed the sickening snap of the spy's bones, the warm blood splashing on his cold skin and the euphoric feeling of winning as the spy revealed all that he needed to know.

A man whose body was half black and half white slipped out of a decaying wall and started to walk beside his vicious leader. A green venus fly trap shaded his unique gold eyes. His hair emerald colour and spiky. The smell of soil and blood stuck to his long coat as he walked."Ah, Zetsu. I need you to watch for any Konoha ninjas. Report to me immediately once they're close." Madara said a cruel smirk on his lips and dark thoughts in his equally dark eyes.

"You expect that foolish Hokage of theirs to send a group." Black Zetsu growled

"Well that's okay, after all I'm a good boy." White Zetsu said before seeping through the floor.

"Ah my human I smell fresh meat. let's go hunt, maybe we could kill one of Kisame's grandparents. I'm in the mood for sushi. Do you get it cause he's got a fish face. I crack myself up." The ten tailed cat drawled a fanged smirk on his face.

"I'm glad some ones amused."Madara huffed annoyed his good mood was ruined by the stupid demon cat inside him.

"Your so mean." The ten tailed cat whined.

-( new scene )-

Sakura released a yawn as she laid down on top of the soft mushroom. All of her anxiety kept her up at night and nothing seemed to help. So she let the crickets melody and pretty night sky seen through the tall tree branches lull her green eyes shut as she drifted into a calm sleep.

-( new scene )-

Natsuo dashed from branch to branch, his black eyes scanning the horizon. Lifting his small onyx nose to the sky, he took a deep breath and tried to find a sign of anything living. But the place seemed to have a foreboding feeling that seemed to repel life. Moving further south he continued his search, after several hours of searching his nose picked up the scent of blood. The pungent metallic scent in the air was to strong to be a small critter so he crept forward though his heart was banging against his ribcage at a rapid pace.

Natsuo came across a rotting ancient building. Moss painted the structure and dangerous spiders dwelled on the shattered windows. The presence of evil rolled of the dark place in giant waves that suffocated the small animal. His tail curled around his body as he shivered in fear.


	6. Tsukuyomi Delights

**Warnings: ****Some gory scenes.**

Natsuo scurried along the flourishing trees that stretched into the grey clouds, that threatened to pour down harsh raindrops. He broke through the thick bush and came to a field of colossus mushrooms, he jumped from vegetable to vegetable as he tracked the sweet scent of white lilies that naturally radiated off Sakura.

Once Natsuo had found her, he nudged his cold nose against the sleeping medic's cheek, the girl's ninja skills kicked in and she shot up her drowsy jade eyes searching for an enemy. They landed on the red fuzzy ball of fur and an irritated look washed over her face. "What are you doing back here already?" Sakura asked before releasing a yawn.

"I found the place, it reeked of rot and blood." Natsuo said cleaning his furry patterned tail that he was so proud of.

Sakura's sleepiness disappeared and she jumped up slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Lets go." She said her drowsiness fading as her heart started to pump preparing for a fight the forest became more inimical as she followed her summoned creature. The tall tress that bore vibrant flowers stood still as no sign of life entered the harsher foliage. She gracefully dodged the thick branches that yielded piercing thorns as black as onyx jewels. The vivid emerald leaves seemed to have become jagged weapons that sliced her delicate hands.

Natsuo suddenly halted and his small body quaked in terror. A vague figure appeared before them, the figure loomed over them bringing darkness with it. "I would like to congratulate you on being the first to find the new Akatsuki base." The figure growled softly. "To think a woman found it." The figure said mostly to itself.

Sakura could feel the anger boiling in the pit of her stomach at the figures words. Natsuo who had lowly creeped towards his master scurried up her shaking body to curl himself safely around her slender neck. "What did you say, I guess I should be glad because you're underestimation of me will be your death." Her smile artificially sweet.

The dark figure sarcastically laughed as an aura of homicidal craziness surround the area. "That's so stupid, thinking you, a little Konoha ninja, can beat me."

Sakura's anger choked her and a growl released from her as she fist collided with the ground creating a crater that exploded several trees with its impressive strength. The figure stayed shrouded in darkness but scornfully clapping could be heard which only increased the medics irritation.

"She's strong." The demon inside of him purred.

-( new scene )-

The hyperactive blond jumped through the familiar trees that protected his village. The sun radiated happiness as the multihued birds hummed a tranquil melody. The villagers were setting up for the busy day ahead as a few Genin walked unhurriedly to meet their teams. Naruto beamed at the happy little village, proud that one day he would be the Hokage and protect it with his life like the legends before had.

Naruto rushed through the village's bustling streets and made a quick stop at Ichiraku, to order a few bowls of ramen. Before enjoying the warm sun while leisurely walking to the Hokage's tower. His complete mission report safely tucked away in his lite grey back pack, that carried only necessities. He stared at the endless flight of stairs before him and sighed. A foxy grin illuminated his boyish face as he jumped up to the open windowsill, not at all surprising the blonde who was grudgingly scribbling on paper work that looked liked a mountain.

Tsunade raised her trimmed eyebrow to Naruto as acknowledgement before returning to her paperwork. Naruto ruffled through his backpack to pull out a torn scroll, mud soiling the edges. The legendary Sanin exhaled as she saw the state of his mission report, rubbing her chestnut eyes in an effort to stop the oncoming migraine.

"Is Sakura working today?" Naruto asked his hands behind his head as well as a goofy smile on his face.

"No, she's on a mission." Tsunade groaned waiting for his stupidity.

'What kind of mission?" Naruto questioned his colbalt eyes narrowed.

"An S-class one, involving the Akatsuki." The busy blonde replied.

"What? But she could get hurt, what if they capture her and force her to eat some much rice she gets so bloated and explodes. Or they could've tied her up and feed her to wild boars. We have to go get they hurt her." He partially screamed while worrying over other stupid scenarios.

"Naruto, she's a grown up. She no longer needs you to protect her. She's stronger than you think, now go home to your family they've missed you." The Hokage ordered.

-( new scene )-

"Why don't you stop hiding in the shadows and face me like a real man." Sakura growled her left eye twitching in outrage.

"Oh cutie, I really don't think you could handle it." The figure said haughtily.

"Please your just looking for an excuse." Sakura growled as her palms radiated with her emerald chakra. Her chakra dissolved when the figure was no longer concealed in the shadows. The man was handsome with long dark hair that caressed down his back and nearly reached the ground, his skin was flawless porcelain and his eyes started to bleed menacing red. Sakura averted her eyes quickly as her breathing became distressed and dread rolled down her spine. Standing before her was the man from her nightmare.

"What's the matter sweetie, you were all big talk a second ago. Madara snickered as he walked closer to Sakura's trembling form. The medic stepped back trying to regain control of herself, that she lost at seeing him. Her back abruptly hit a rugged tree and she accidentally released a surprised squeak looking up. She was captured in his stunning red eyes.

The sky above her was blazing scarlet like the brightest drops of bloods and the cracked ground below her was inky black. A young man stood in front of her, his body clouded in black the only thing visible was the gleam of his katana. Sakura's arms were stretched out on an archaic cross, they were immobilized by heavy chains that snaked around them and her delicate feet were restrained in the same way.

"Welcome to my world darling, do make yourself comfortable, you'll be here awhile." The man mocked as his katana pierced through her right elbow and dug into the cross. Sakura bit her lip to stop from screaming as agony coiled through her body . Tears unwillingly escaped her eyes.

"It's just an illusion, just an illusion." Sakura thought to herself as a katana crushed through her femur causing more tears and her breathing to become erratic. Another katana sliced into her stomach, blood wept from her wounds. Her tears mixed with the red to wash down her body. The metal of his katana pierced her flesh repeatedly, blood soaked her clothes as she screamed in pain.

"Would you like me to stop?" The sinful man asked.

Sakura opened her apple coloured orbs. "Go to hell." She hissed out her blood filled spittle landing on his cheek. That annoyingly smug smirk completely left his face as he methodically wiped the spit away. A frown scrunched up his face and her heart nearly ripped from her chest when he set his angry red eyes on her.

"You insolent child." He growled menacingly. His hand arched back and crashed down on her cheek making her vulnerable form jolt against it's restraints causing her more pain. The same hand, rubbed the dark forming bruise gently. "I'm sorry." He whispered while he buried his head against her slender neck. Placing soft kisses on her thudding pulse point down her collarbone and to the top of her left breast where his teeth sunk into tender flesh, breaking the pale sink he greedily lapped her blood up as she cried.

**A/N:**_ Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or anything else and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_


	7. Recovering from You

**WARNING:** **Slight horror, not really that bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Madara watched intently as Sakura's form slid down the tree. He pulled a scroll from his pocket and bit his thumb drawing blood to the surface. He then traced a line along the blank parchment causing dark smoke to emit from the scroll. When the smoke cleared the spy's nearly dead body landed several steps away from the unconscious medic.

-( new scene )-

Obsidian eyes scanned the bleak grounds from high in the safety of a tree, whose unkempt leaves provided the perfect coverage. Jumping swiftly to another outstretched branch he continued to search for anything that could indicate the Akatsuki base was close. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pale pink the same colour as a delicate cherry was stunned into stillness when he recognized the girl who was out cold. A man laid badly wounded near her and could only be identified by the shiny undamaged headband.

Jiraiya rushed to the fallen ninjas, he pulled his giant scroll off his back before wrapping Sakura in his ruby-red haori, when he saw her petite body convulse at a painfully awkward angle. Inspecting the other ninja, he cringed slightly at the wounds. Before bandaging the lacerations that still bleed as tight as possible. Looking over his amateur work, he nodded to himself as he prepared for the long journey home.

-( new scene )- (A week later.)

Sakura lay in a bed of pure white, with a tube down her throat to hep her lungs receive oxygen. Her heart monitor beeped with the rhythm of her pulse as her morphine dripped down the line that was connected by a needle that was pierced into her arm. Her face was calm and her body was relaxed but her closed eyes flicked relentlessly behind her pale eyelids.

Tsunade kept a close eye on her apprentice, visiting her everyday to see if there was even the slightest change in her condition. The prominent bite mark had bruised Sakura's ashen skin and while the busted blood vessels were easily healed by her chakra the teeth impressions were not. No matter how much chakra was poured into the little wound it remained unaffected.

Naruto would visit Sakura everyday unless he was sent on a mission, he was concerned about his former teammate and was having a hard time sleeping. He could see the teeth marks that were left behind by an enemy, he wondered who would do such a sick thing. There was all ready an uneasy feeling in the village, the hairs on his neck stood up as he anticipated an attack. Now he knew how mentally unstable one of their enemies, it scared him.

kakashi hated hospitals but made a habit of visiting his former student he would crouch on the windowsill reading his porn but not really concentrating he was worried about Sakura's mental condition. There was no sing of improvement and he was terrified she would never recover. However the thing that made him nervous was the strange black design that started appearing around the wound, that wasn't healing.

(Sakura's mind.)

Sakura was surrounded by darkness, it was all she cold see, she breathed it in and she felt it slither around her skin. She could taste it, salty and sorrowful, it made her mouth dry and her throat ache. She could feel her blood traveling sluggishly through her veins as her heart slowly pushed it through her body. Her head hurt and her chest throbbed. Unbeknownst to her tears rolled out of her grass coloured eyes.

"Why are you crying? Come on, you can't let him win. I think you need to remember who you are." A disembodied voice floated around the black.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked confused as the darkness twisted up her legs.

"I'm talking about you sulking, come on your stronger than that, people need you to heal them, Naruto needs you to sleep and Kakashi need you to wake up. Sakura, wake up." The darkness rippled like the ocean as an image appeared, a flawed replica of her became visible. This her had two little neon pink horns growing out of her large forehead and the words 'inner sakura' tattooed in black between them. She wore a strapless dress that had a sparkly gold bodice and a flowy untainted white skirt. Her golden strappy high heels were lofty.

"How? How do I wake up. I'm trapped in a pit of darkness." Sakura said her crazed voice getting louder with each word until she was screaming her throat turning a painful red. The image of her inner faded away in a squall of delicately ornate cherry blossom petals.

The darkness swirled around her body once again, as it creeped it's way slowly up her petite body. Her struggles were all in vain as the shadow wrapped her chest in a crushing embrace. She choked as her lungs couldn't take in any oxygen, a fresh flood of tears washed down her face. The gloom crawled up her neck then swallowed her tear streaked face.

Sakura opened her green eyes as the smell of acrid fumes reached her nose. She looked up to see her village alit. Some buildings already burnt to their foundations and others polluting the air with ash. She got up off her knees to walk towards the center of the village where she saw undefined blobs through the dense suffocating smoke.

The closer she walked the more characteristics she could make out. She gasped as she saw her beaten teacher. Honey eyes bruised shut, thin scratches encircling her wan skin, purple bruise the shape of handprints clearly visible on her neck and her blood staining the dirt beneath her.

Sakura looked up at the cloaked figure and her breath hitched in her lungs. Standing in front of her of her was the reason she was in this whole insane situation, the handsome Uchiha.

**A/N:**_ Thank you for reading, reviewing and such. _


	8. Burn for Me

**WARNING: Slight** **horror and some gore.**

Sakura's heart hammered in her chest causing pain in her ribs and the oxygen to be knocked out of her lungs. Beads of sweat broke out on her large forehead that had nothing to do with the burning heat of the fires. Tears drowned her eyes as her fear made her nauseous. She turned and ran as quickly as she could with the hot atmosphere pushing down on her. There were deadly foot steps behind her, closing in, resonating in her head deafening her to any other sound.

Sakura sees her saviour, the large building the only one not set ablaze, the only building that made her life meaningful, the hospital. She ran inside, swiftly scaling the flight of stairs and then another. The ear-splitting foot falls still close behind her trembling from. She burst through her office door immediately shutting and locking the solid wooden door. Her breathing came in short puffs as her back was leaning on the door.

Her sense of security vanished as Naruto appeared in front of her, he was burning the sounds of his screams and the bubbling of his melting skin reverberated off the walls, that seemed to be closing in. The skin on his left cheek melted away revealing the sinewy muscle beneath. More of her friends appeared before her all burning. The stench of charred flesh filled the room, suffocated her as her vision blurred from the heat and ash.

Their melted skin began to pool around the burning group and all Sakura could do was cry. All she could do was watch as her friends quivered in anguish. Foul bile burnt up her throat as her stomach contracted unpleasantly, she fell to her knees as she become light-headed and unsteady. A thought occurred to her, she wanted to burn with the people she loved. An unconcious smile spread across her face as she crawled towards the charred body of Naruto. She would burn, just like them, she would choke on the smell of her own scorching muscle.

A lean muscled arm wrapped around her petite waist and hoisted her into a strong chest. Sakura thrashed against the fleshy restraint. She wanted to burn with her village, but the damned Uchiha wouldn't let her. She just needed to be with with her loved ones. Her fight was all drained and she could no longer attempt to flee. She felt a searing kiss as hot as the flames surrounding them on her vulnerable neck.

-( new scene )-

The sun held no warm in the partially grey clouded sky, the civilians sluggishly went about their business as unnoticeable ninjas kept a look out for anything suspicious. A man with silver hair that stuck up in all directions sat crouched on a windowsill of the hospital. Kakashi's nose was buried in his happy orange porn book but his dark eyes were drawn to his former student who was in a coma. Her ashen skin was tear streaked as her heart monitor beeped loudly to signally her heart was thumping faster than normal. Kakashi gracefully leapt from his spot and quickly pushed the red emergency button. His large hand cupped her cheek as he whispered soft words of reassurance.

Tsunade barged into the motionless room, her trimmed eyebrows arched downwards in concern. She saw her prized apprentice fighting her way out of Kakashi grip. " What happened?" Tsunade questioned looking hurriedly at the monitors connected to Sakura.

"Sakura was crying, so i went to comfort her and then she just started to thrash about." Kakashi answered agitated about his former student's condition. He was furious at himself for not being there to protect her.

Tsunade's hands brightened with her dazzling emerald chakra that could heal any fatal wound. Her hands perched above her student's chest as the green essence flowed into Sakura's body. The chakra soothed its way inside her student's body, visibly her pretty apprentice was lulled back into a tranquil sleep.

-( The next day.)-

The scintillating birds enthusiastically tweeted while fluttering around the sky. As the sun enlivened the dull sky with it's soothing warmth. The civilians and ninjas alike were all joyous as the sun determinedly shone down on the once disenchanted village. Little children happily chased each other through the brimming streets.

Sakura's grassy eyes fluttered open, only to close again as the harsh sunlight seared her pupils. A quite moan escaped her chapped lips as she tried to reveal her eyes again. Blackness tinged the edges of her vision only to fade away as her eyes readjusted to seeing. Her dehydrated body craved water and she spotted a large glass of clear liquid on the bed side table. She lifted her weak hand but found she couldn't move as a much larger warmer hand held hers.

"Kakashi." Sakura whispered smiling at her former teacher whose large hand clung to her smaller one. His head was face down on her bed and she could hear his light snores. His usually messy silver hair looked completely matted and unkempt. "Kakashi." She whispered again a little louder.

A groan escaped the exhausted man who had just managed to be dragged into sleep. Now someone was calling his name making him extremely annoyed. His solo onyx eye snapped open and his lean body jerked upwards in the uncomfortable chair, he had sat in all night. His eye fixed on the noise maker only for his harsh attitude to wash away when he saw his former teammate conscious.

-( new scene )-

In a room ensnared by darkness lay a woman on silk white sheets. Her crimson blood dripping down her lifeless arm that hang limply over the edge of the bed. The blood created a small pol on the rotted wooden floor and the only noise in the room, the sound of it dripping. Her flesh and shredded muscles painted the crumbling walls.

A man sat on the same bed as the mutilated female, he was smirking at the sight of her visible spine, feeling delighted as her scared screams filled his empty mind. He inhaled the smoke from the cigarette hanging loosely on his lips, he felt the choking sensation cling to his lungs and released a yawn. The events of the day had tired him and the stinging of the scratches on his throat settled him into a dreamless sleep.

"She's awake." Came the demonic growl in the back of his mind.

**A/N: Thanks for Reviewing and Such. Next Chapter coming soon.**


	9. Ino's Affection and Kakashi's comfort

**A/N: ****Sorry for the wait.**

Sakura sighed in annoyance once again, it had been a week since she had been discharged from the hospital and she had been happy to leave the stuffy room. But unfortunately for her Ino, her best friend, had decided to move in with her and now she was rambling on about some insignificant thing. The blonde's high-pitched girly voice was grating on the pinkette's eardrums making her want to scream. There was only one person who could save her, the one and only cloud watching ANBU who happened to be the blonde's boyfriend, Shikamaru. She only hoped he would tear his eyes away from the grey sky.

A lazy knock sounded on her front door and it took all of Sakura's will power not to jump for joy at the distinctive knock. Ino's azure eyes widen slightly before bouncing off her seat and dancing happily to the door. The blonde medic joyfully grabbed the lackadaisical Shikamaru, whose arms automatically wrapped around the cheerful girl. The couple left quickly and Sakura smiled gently before throwing herself on the worn jade couch.

Sakura suddenly awoke for her cat nap after hearing a strange noise. Slowly creeping to her feet she took a kunai out of its hiding place holding the sharp object close to her chest defensively. Sneaking to her kitchen she looked around the small dim unoccupied room before continuing down the hall. She gently pushed her bedroom door open and looked in through the crack, she saw nothing.

Sakura pushed her door fully open and walked into her room she released her breath when she realized it was just her imagination. In the corner of her well-trained eyes she saw a black flicker of movement. Turning around she lethally aimed her kunai to see no enemy. Shaking her head in disbelief as she groaned, her chakra couldn't sense any evil presence and yet she not only heard a noise but saw something. 'I think I'll go train.' She thought.

Sakura stripped off her white tank top and red jersey in place of a pink sports bra. She replaced her dark jeans with black shorts before traveling down the aged steps to her dark basement. Switching on the dim lights as well as turning on her stereo letting Marilyn Manson sooth her slight paranoia. She began stretching her tight muscles. With her blood no longer sluggishly pumping, she began a simple kata of taijutsu later on adding kunai knives which hit the targets with practiced ease.

Sakura's adrenaline charged through her body, her leg swung out to deliver a nasty side kick only to falter at the malicious hissing sound. Her head snapped left to right but she saw nothing, she couldn't help but feel annoyed ever since her discharge from the hospital she had been jumpy, a nervous ball of unease. It was starting to wear on her sanity. Lucky for her at the beginning of next week she could go back to her safe haven, the hospital, but not as a patient but rather a doctor. She thought it would help sooth her nerves if she was busy.

A tight feeling in her chest broke her out of her thoughts, her small hand went to cover her the area where her heart was pumping erratically. Sakura felt something warm and sticky on her hand and pulled it away to reveal her blood slowly caressing her skin downwards and dropping to the unfeeling concrete floor. Her green eyes moved to the strange bite mark where her blood was seeping out onto her pale flesh.

A sharp pain penetrated her heart and she fell to her knees balling her fingers into fists as the pain became intolerable. " Your mine." The thing spitefully hissed. Sakura felt as if all the oxygen in her body had abandoned her and she struggled to regain her breath. She pushed her self up even though the gravity was forcing her body towards the concrete. Once she was on her feet she bolted up the stairs and slammed the heavy door shut.

Leaning against the cold wood she inhaled slowly before exhaling, thankful for the ability to breathe normally. Sakura made it to her bathroom and looked in the large mirror to see the wound still discharging bright red blood. Her hand shone green as she pumped healing chakra forcing the bite mark to stop bleeding and scab over.

-( new scene )-

Ino growled in annoyance as Shikamaru sat down on their couch, his head leaning backwards to face the ceiling. His beautiful deep brown eyes shut as he continued to ignore her. The blonde had started to pace, her loud foot steps annoying the lazy man. She stopped her pacing and loomed over him. "Why did you drag me away from Sakura, she's my best friend and she's weak right now, she needs my help." She whined.

"You were annoying her so much she begged me to take you away." Shikamaru stated pulling a carton of cigarette out of his jounin vest. Putting the thin cylinder in his mouth he grabbed a lighter and lit the end before dragging smoke pleasantly into his lungs.

"That's a disgusting habit." Ino huffed before walking to the kitchen.

-( new scene )-

Sakura curled into her familiar jade couch, Naruto's ramen scent, Kakashi's sandalwood scent and Sai's metallic blood scent molded together and clung to the faded material. The recognizable smells soothed her frayed nerves and her frantic heart became serene. A warm hand brushed the hair out of her eye, she saw the masked face of her former teacher. His lone eye was creased a sign that he was smiling.

"I found nothing, no stray animals or rats and definitely not anything that should scare a kunoichi." He spoke gently.

"I know it's just, I want this whole war over and done with, the tension and the waiting is killing my sanity." Sakura replied.

"How about i take you out for tea." Kakashi suggested.

"I'll go change, then we can leave." Sakura said. Kakashi's covered smile stayed until the medical ninja vanished from his sight, a large frown taking it's place.

-( new scene )-

In a time-worn temple with snow coloured marble walls that held grey wrinkle impurities only visible if one examined the wall for hours, looking for the small impurities. The walls held ancient knowledge in a long forgotten script carved into them. Dark granite that resembled the starry night sky reached heavenwards. The temple surrounded by twisted gold and silver thread creating cage that held the ten tailed cat demon.

The enormous onyx cat lazed on his back in his cage staring at a marble wall intently. A low growl escaped his muzzle because of the dullness of his life. He only had two ways of escaping his colourless jail, the first way was to annoy the human he happened to be sealed away in and the second was hard to accomplish requiring strict concentration, that he didn't really posses.

-( new scene )-

Sakura pulled on a casual red dress that floated around her curves and landed just above her knees. It's looses material making it easy for her to move she. She grabbed a pair of comfortable black high heels before slipping a silver headband through her pale pink hair keeping her fringe from annoying her vision. Putting small silver studs in her pierced ears, she rushed out to meet Kakashi.


	10. A Kitty's Love Causes Sleep Problems

**WARNING: Nudity.**

The somnolent cat closed his mismatched eyes as he concentrated on his containers chakra that had bonded with a compassionate chakra. A soft heartbeat echoed in his ivory splashed ears, the scent of exotic white lilies filled his excellent nose and the vision of a petite woman appeared in his mind.

-( new scene )-

Sakura had just closed her door when the wound on her chest once again began to bleed, she sighed in irritation before going to her bathroom and getting a cloth to wipe the blood away. Kakashi's foot tapped as he patiently waited for his former student who seemed to be having trouble deciding what to wear. Finally her quite footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Sorry it took so long." Sakura said with a scarce smile.

"It's okay." The silver-haired man replied.

They casually walked in the cool evening air, the streets full of civilians and ninja's alike ready to party away the tension caused by the impending war. That hung over them like a storm cloud, keeping them on edge. Sakura took in the flashing lights, the boisterous people and the smell of fried food, smiling at the sight of her happy village.

Kakashi carefully observed his date with his lone onyx eye. Watching for any signs she wasn't coping well, while surrounded by so many people but Sakura seemed happy to be in the fresh air. Being the cheap skate he was the silver-haired jounin decided to take his date to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Ayame welcomed them with a happy grin before taking their orders.

The two sat in comfortable silence as they waited for their food. Sakura could feel eyes burning into her back, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible she looked over her shoulder. But saw no one openly gazing at her and no one trying to disguise their gaze. Kakashi watched the pink haired medic out of the corner of his eye while she played idly with her chopsticks. Their orders only took a few minutes so soon the big bowl of ramen were set in front of them.

The delicious smell wafting off the bowls of ramen drew them to immediately eat their meals in a familiar silence. Sakura felt the weight of the glare press harder on her still recovering body. Making her fidget uncomfortably and become very aware of a bead of swat trailing down her slightly large forehead.

A sinister shadow followed the couple as they slowly walked in the dim light of evening. Two clashing colored eyes glared cuttingly at the silver-haired man that touched his mate. The mammoth feline's vision turned to the pretty woman, the harsh glare turned soft as he looked at his mate. The fury he felt ebbed as her exotic perfume calmed him. She turned around and the deleterious shadow took in her delicate features.

The destructive shadow tracked the couple as the slouching man-made sure the pretty girl got home safely after their date. The shadow slipped inside just as the girl, his mate, closed her front door and locked it securely. Her pale blossom colored hair falling into her apple eyes as she removed the headband.

Walking down the hall to her bathroom where she turned on her shower, while waiting for the water to heat up she discarded her clothes. A lecherous grin formed on the undistinguished shadow face as he took in his mate's nude form. She stepped under the heated water which flowed down her dainty body, over her delicate face down her elegant neck over her round satisfying breasts dropping off her coral pink nipples rolling across her toned stomach and clung to the center of thighs before flowing down her long legs.

The shadow purred in arousal as his mate's body was presented to him with a show.

Sakura looked around when she heard another strange noise, one hand cover her chest as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around her shivering body she stepped out of the steamy cubicle that was her shower. Slowly walking to her bedroom, her head turned in every possible direction, conscious of anything that was even slightly out of place.

Once in her room she quickly shut her door and locked it before changing into her pajamas. She curled into her bed pulling the covers close to her body, like they would provide her some sort of protection. Sakura watched her door in the darkness of her room, something rattled the solid wood with a deadly force. She closed her eyes tight before forcibly slowing her breathing.

The shadows made by the moonlight danced around her walls as she tried to sleep. Sakura kept her breathing steady and slow calming her body. As the invisible menace kept trying to enter her room by knocking into the door, which made hideous sleep tug at her eyelids as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Pale sunlight steamed into her room as dawn broke across the horizon,waking the birds that now happily sung. Sakura groaned as she got out of her comfortable bed and stumbled to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror she groaned once again at her reflection, ghastly pale skin and dark rings around her sleepy eyes. Her pale pink hair knotted and standing at odd angles.

Sakura grabbed her hairbrush before tugging the knots out, squirming slightly at an extra hard tug. After an hour of vigorous grooming, she managed to detangle her short pale hair. She pulled out the foundation, she hardly used, before applying it to her wan skin. She carefully blended the concealer into the dark rings under her dull eyes.

Changing into a forest green top with long tight sleeves and a short black skirt. She pulled out her crisp white doctors jacket and a pair of dark green heels. Slipping both objects on she went to her jewelry box and picked a gold chain decorated with a small pink flower in the center surrounded by onyx colored butterflies.

-( new scene )-

Madara was in an unsual good mood. The annoying demon that took residence in his body had been silent for a very long time, he had been able to make more detailed plans.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
